Race the Wind
by Evil Monkey of Doom
Summary: Gabe, a jokey from earth, is mysteriously transported to Tortall in a disastorus racing accident.
1. Prolouge

Race the Wind  
~By Lady*Knight*Mage  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any characters you have ever read it about in any Tamora Pierce book. I do own everything else though, and that includes the plot! So don't take it!  
  
*Prologue*  
"Gabby, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Brophy yelled up the stairs at her seventeen-year old daughter.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I'm on the last page of Page," Gabe responded.  
  
"Gabrielle Brophy, I really am thrilled that you love reading so much now, but if you are not down here in 10 seconds I will forbid you read any more books by Tamora Pierce for as long as you are a minor living in my house, which may only be three months but still!"  
  
Seven seconds later Gabe was stumbling down the stairs, her waist length red hair flying around her, "Gosh, lighten up, Mom. I just finished reading all the Tamora Pierce books for the fourth, yes fourth, time."  
  
"I really don't think that excuse is going to cut it when we end up ten minutes late for a dinner where YOU are the guest of honor," Mrs. Brophy told her daughter.  
  
"Like they'll care."  
  
"Honey, you are Summer Spring's best jockey, remember? Mr. Plankton's farm never would have taken off if you hadn't gotten your jockey's license when you did. They just want to show they appreciate your riding in the Breeders Cup Classic for them." Gabe was, at 5'3" the ideal height and build for a jockey.  
  
"You call three races a day appreciation? They're not the only stable I get rides from, you know."   
  
"Let's just go, NOW," Mrs. Brophy retorted, ending the conversation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"... And in conclusion I would like to thank Gabrielle Brophy for riding our farm's pride, Dream Roamer, in the Breeders Cup Classic next week!" concluded Mr. Plankton in his little pep- talk.  
  
"Well that was uneventful," muttered Gabe as she left the restaurant.  
  
"Really, Gabby, you should try to have a more optimistic view on life. Next year you will be going to college, remember?" prompted Mrs. Brophy.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Gabe said as she and her mother got into the car.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"And... they're off," yelled the announcer at the start of the Breeders Cup Classic.  
  
Gabe, in her gold and blue racing silks, and Dreamer, as he was commonly called, were off to a great start. They were comfortably riding in 5th as they rounded the first bend. Then it happened. Kryptonite began to pass her on the outside when his stride faltered, causing him to crash into Dreamer's side! Dreamer then cashed through the rail. Gabe was sent soaring over Dreamer's head. She then hit the ground with a sickening thud, as the crowd gasped with shock as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Kel, the Stump is going to slaughter us if we don't get this area mapped," Neal called up to his best friend Keladry of Mindelan. Both were squires in their second year.   
  
"Hold on, I think I see something. Yup, I do. It looks kind of like a person wearing... gold and blue something's."  
  
"Well, let's go check it out," Neal said.  
  
When they got there they saw that it was indeed a person. A girl, it looked like. She was wearing blue and gold silk breeches and a shirt of the same colors, she also had a strange looking hat on her head that looked quite hard indeed. Kel and Neal approached cautiously. When they were about ten feet away the girl groaned and shoved the helmet from her head. She then attempted to get up and almost succeeded, then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me," began Kel, ever polite," But who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you startled me. I'm Gabrielle Brophy but, please, call me Gabe unless you have a death wish." Replied Gabe, she then smiled sweetly," But who are you?"  
  
"My name is Keladry of Mindelan, and this is Nealean of Queenscove, but everyone calls us-"  
  
"Kel and Neal," finished Gabe looking suddenly pale," but, I thought. This is SO not happening."  
  
"yes, that's us- but how did you know?"  
  
"There are books about you where I come from. You don't know anyone named, oh gosh, Alanna, Daine, Cleon, Jon, George, Numair, Raoul, Gary- Gareth of Naxen-, Thayet, or, Duke Baird, would you by any chance?"  
  
"Who's Jon," questioned Kel.  
  
"Jonathon of Conte," Gabe said as if it should be obvious.  
  
"Yes, we know all of them," Neal cut in.   
  
"This is too bizarre," said Gabe, almost to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well? Do you like it? I know that so far it may seem a little uneventful but it will get better. This is also my first attemt at a fanfic so please be nice and send any questions, comments, concerns, or death treats to lady_knight_mage@hotmail.com Thank you much!   
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"Well it's definatly broken," Neal told Gabe after a brief inspection of her ankle, "Just give me a sec and I think I can heal it for you."  
  
"Great after riding horses for my whole life and never even getting a bruise, I break my ankle! I must be the oppisite of injury prone!" exclaimed Gabe, "Oh well, when are the squires going back to the palace?"  
  
"In a few days. Master Salamin is going to be very eager to meet you," Kel informed Gabe  
  
"A lot of other people will too," put in Neal.  
  
"Keladry! Nealen! Why aren't you helping out the other squires, barked a man.  
  
"Lord Wyldon. We found someone of interest," Kel said stepping aside to reveal Gabe.  
  
"And who might you be?" Wyldon asked Gabe.  
  
"Gabrielle Brophy, but please call me Gabe. I come from- from a place where Tortall is a fantasey land."  
  
"And where might that be?" Wyldon inquired.  
  
"I guess you could call it a parellel universe, or perhaps another realm," Gabe replied.  
  
"Oh well that seems quite normal," To Kel and Neal he said, "You two stay here with her while I notify the other squires that we are leaving as soon as possible."  
  
After he had left Gabe said, " That was the Stump wasn't it?"  
  
Kel and Neal nodded wonderingly.  
  
"I got the impression that he thinks I'm insane. Oh well, where can a hungary person get something to eat around here?"  
  
"Come with us, we'll show you where you can get some food," Kel beakoned. To Neal she said, "I still have some chocolate stuffed in my bag. That should do."  
  
Unnoticed to Kel and Neal, Gabe's eyes flashed quikly at the prospect of chocolate.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  



End file.
